A Child Called Ladle
by sassyfras
Summary: Demon King Piccolo only had five children right? Well, there is one child he kept a secret. A child called Ladle. King Piccolo' son that he abandonded on Earth to fend for himself. Read about Ladle and his many adventures on the distant Planet Earth. I admit, it may be abit non cannon but just bare with me alright?
1. Abandoned

_Long agon, in the dragon world, there exsited an evil being named Demon King Piccolo. King Piccolo was a Lord of Darkness, seeking the Dragon Balls for eternal youth. You may know about his children, Drum, Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal and the most famouse, Piccolo Jr. But there is one child the Demon King kept a secret. His name was Ladle._

"Daddy? Where are we going?" asked a young Namekian child as he and his father flew through space at lightning speed. The Demon King rolled his eyes in annoyance. The child had been asking for the whole flight and he was starting to get under his fathers skin.

"I told you not to ask again." he growled at the child. Ladle frowned, looking down at his feet. Why did his father have to be so mean all the time? He didn't understand why his father liked to cause so much trouble in the world. It seemed wrong to him. Ladle's thoughts were soon interrupted as the ship began to plummet down wards. Frightened, Ladle tightly grabbed his father's hand for comfort but he quickly pulled his hand away from the child's grip.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped grumpily. The young, Namekian child quickly pulled away eyes wide in fear and heart pounding like a drum. The ship soon landed with a thud and stopped so suddenly that Ladle nearly fell out of his seat. Still shaken by the bumpy ride, Ladle looked out the window and was surprised to see that they were on a whole new planet. The sky was blue instead of green and the grass was green instead of blue.

Before Ladle could process where he was and what all this meant his father clutched his hand and roughly jerked the young Namekian out of the ship, not bothering to be gentle in the least. Ladle's bare feet soon made contact with the soft, itchy grass which was slightly damp to the touch. His father continued to drag him along until they stopped and his hand was released from the tight grip.

"This is where you will stay," his father growled as Ladle attempted to rub the feeling back into his hands. Ladle looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not quiet understanding what his father meant. The Demon King rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity. Well, to him it was stupidity where as to others it would simply be the naive brain of a small child.

"It means I'm leaving you here." he replied, looking down upon his sad excuse for a son. Ladle's eyes grew wild with fear.

"What? Your just gonna leave me here all alone?" he asked, his voice unsteady with fear. The Demon King nodded.

"Yes. You are disgrace to me, boy. You are nothing like your brothers at all. I can not have a son who doesn't understand his fathers evil ways." he growled, his voice raising to a shout. The namekian boy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, daddy! Please don't leave me alone! I promise I'll do better you'll see!" the young namekian begged with pleading eyes. Where as it wold break most parents hearts to leave their child alone, the Demon King was happy to be rid of his son. He didn't care how much the child begged there was no way he was taking him back. The boy had his chance and now he had to leave.

"It's too late for that. You had your chance and you blew it. Now, I will leave you here. Whether you survive or not no longer matters to me. Just get outta my site." The Demon King snapped, turning to walk away. Ladle grabbed his fathers leg, refusing to let go.

"Daddy no! I don't wanna leave!" Ladle wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Demon King looked down in disgust, prying his son off his legs.

"Stay. And don't even think about coming back for if you do, I'll simply dispose of you in another way." he snapped, putting his son back on the ground. The Demon King's words stung like acid and lingered like the stench of death. Ladle was crushed to hear his father say such thing. He had heard him spit hateful words at many things but never his own children. The truth was finally clear to Ladle. His father despised him. He was ashamed that he was his son and now he would be left here alone to fend for himself.

"Daddy..." Ladle whispered, trailing off. The Demon King gave one last hatful look to his son before climbing back onto his ship. Ladle watched his father go, never to return. The young Namekian child sniffled sadly. He walked over and sat behind a rock, cuddling up into a ball. The child cried sadly to himself as he thought about everything he and his father went through.

Ladle was young, only four to be exact. How was he gonna survive on his own? All Ladle knew was that he was unwanted and unloved. Was this the end for him? Would he live or die? Ladle would have to do everything in his power to keep himself alive and away from danger. The question was, did he know how? The namekian boy was unsure.


	2. An Unexpect Act of Kindness

Ladle sniffled once more, wiping his face on his sleeve. He had to stop crying and be strong. His father would not have wanted him to weep.

_"Stop crying, boy! Have a taught you nothing? Stand up and face your challenge with your head held high and your pride as great as ever."_ his father's voice echoed through his head.

Ladle stood up, trying to stand tall. No more tears. No more useless emotions. He was going to be strong and carry on. His father would have wanted that.

Just then there was a growling noise. Startled, Ladle jumped in surprise before realizing the sound had come from his own insides. The child knew that whenever his stomach made noises like that it meant he was either hungry or thirsty. His father had always provided food for him but his father was gone now. Usually it was water, but every once in a while, it would be other things like fish or apples. The namekian child preferred water over anything but he didn't mind nibbling on other things every now and again.

Ladle looked around once more. He had no idea where to go so he began walking forwards. Anything was better than sitting by a rock all day because he certainly wasn't gonna find any food or water that way. As he walked, the young child looked around. This planet was so different then his home world. Why was the sky blue instead of green and the grass green instead of blue? It was all so confusing to him.

Finally, after walking for what felt like hours, Ladle happened to stumble upon an odd looking place with lots of big buildings and metal things that moved. There where also weird, tan colored creatures that were different shapes and sizes. Some were dark and some were light. They had hair and weird clothing on. Some didn't even have hair at all. Unknown to Ladle, the young Namekian child had run across a city. Although he was a bit frighten by all the hustle and bustle going around the place, he continued on, entering the place. As soon as he entered the city, he was nearly run over by one of those metal things when Ladle strayed off the sidewalk. The driver honked the horn angrily as it nearly swerved out of control.

"Hey! Watch where your going, freak show!" the driver yelled in an irritated voice.

Ladle's eyes widened as he scrambled back onto the side walk before another car could come by. Well, he had discovered one thing at least. Stay out of the road to avoid cars or "giant metal things," as Ladle called them. Ladle walked on, not sure where to go. He tried to stay out of the natives way but this was difficult with so many around. Occasionally, Ladle would get a weird look or two and some people would even point and say something like "What's that green kid doing?" and other things as well. This made Ladle uncomfortable as he scurried along.

Eventually, Ladle decided it was best to stay hidden. He didn't like all the attention he was getting so he kept to the shadows. Ladle's stomach growled again. He wasn't having much luck finding a water source or any food for that matter. Suddenly something caught his eye. As the young Namekian child peeked out from behind a garbage can from an alley way, he spotted a building. The building wasn't what got his attention though. It was the cart in front of the building. Right beside the entrance to the place was a cart, filled to the brim with bright, red apples. There were other carts and shelves scattered about on the outside of the place filled with other various fruits and things but these Ladle didn't recognize.

Ladle was starting to get an idea. He would just take a few apples from the cart and use them as a source of food. He had to admit to himself that he would prefer to drink water instead but it was better than nothing. Besides, there were tons of apples up there and if they belonged to anybody they surely wouldn't miss a few right? Ladle sure didn't think so. The young Namek had made up his mind. He was gonna take some of those apples for himself.

With his mind made up, Ladle moved forward, heading for the apple cart. It wasn't long before he reached his destination. Eager to sink his teeth into an apple or two, he jumped up, attempting to reach what he had come for. Due to his small height and him being so young, he couldn't quite reach the apples. Ladle was so busy trying to reach the apples that he failed to notice that he had unwillingly been spotted. The man who owned the apples was looking out the window when he spotted Ladle trying to steal them and this did not make him happy.

"Hey! Green kid! Stay away from my produce!" Ladle heard a voice shout. Startled, Ladle looked about, wondering where the voice had come from. The voice had come from none other than the man himself, who was walking towards Ladle with an angry look on his face. He clutched a broom in his hand, which startled Ladle even more.

"I'll give you five seconds to step away from my produce." the man growled, stopping in front of the Namekian child. Ladle froze where he stood as his eyes grew wide with fear.

"P-please d-don't hurt me, S-sir." Ladle stuttered. He began to back away, afraid of getting hurt.

"That's right, little man. Just back it up. You thought you could just walk over here and steal my produce? Well, let me tell you something, kid, you thought wrong." he snapped in an aggravated voice. Ladle was confused. Steal his produce? What did that mean exactly? The man edged closer, broom in hand.

"What are you stupid? Go on! Scram! Get outta here, you no good thief. Your not welcomed here." The man yelled. Ladle's eyes filled with tears. He tried to stay strong and not shed any tears but he just couldn't help himself. Why was everyone so mean to him? What was he doing wrong? The man's words reminded the child of what his father had said to him before he abandoned him.

_"You are a disgrace to me, boy. And, Don't even think about coming back for if you do, I'll simply dispose of you in another way."_ The words echoed through his head along with the other cruel words his father had said to him before he left. Ladle looked away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I..." Ladle trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He then turned and ran away from the man, crying silently to himself as he refused to look back. The man's face softened a bit. He didn't mean to make the child cry, he was just sick of all the street kids trying to steal his produce. It happened more than one would think in such a large city.

"Hey kid! Wait a second." the man called but it was too late. Ladle had already disappeared into the alleyway from which he had come from. The little child crouched down beside the trash can he had been hiding behind before, burying his face into his knees.

_"I'm sorry, daddy. I just couldn't stay strong like you would have wanted me to. I've failed you."_ he thought to himself. Just then, footsteps could be heard coming his way. Ladle looked up, scared of what he might find. To his surprise, it was the man from the apple stand holding an apple in his hand.

"Here. Take this." the man said, holding the apple out to Ladle. The young child edged towards the man, reaching out cautiously to take the apple. Once the apple was in his hand, Ladle took a few steps back.

"W-why are you giving this to me?" Ladle asked nervously. The man sighed.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I snapped at ya. I just can't have kids taking my produce all the time." the man explained. Ladle looked up at the man, grateful for his kind actions.

"Th-thank you! I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Ladle replied, looking down at his bare feet. The man gave a smile.

"Don't mention it kid. Just don't get used to it alright? Because I'm not one to constantly give away free produce." he said. Ladle looked up at the man.

"Ok." he replied with a shy smile of his own.

With that, the man gave a nod and left, leaving Ladle, once again alone in the alleyway.


End file.
